The Big Bad Wolf
by Love Driven Murder
Summary: There's a reason why you're not suppose to wander around by yourself in the middle of the night. Drunken Daryl smut.


The sound of wailing jolts me awake.

There's a baby crying some where.

I had never been particularly fond of the sound but now it's nothing but a death sentence and my heart slams into over drive as I sit upright. Shoving the blankets off of me, I jerk the door open and climb out of my roommates car and glance around. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes line the highway and people are scattered here and there talking, eating out of cans, reading. I catch a few of them send uncertain glances in the direction of the crying and I silently concur. Shut that damn kid up, already!

Turning, I begin to make my way down the space between cars as I try to fight down the nervous flutter in my gut. Most people who had been camped here in this metal parade had left after we'd all watched the US military drop napalm on Atlanta almost a week ago but there were still a lot of people lingering. The numbers were slowly dwindling down as people made decisions on where to next seek refuge but it just wasn't happening fast enough as far as I was concerned.

People like to think there's safety in numbers and while it is true to a certain extent, _too many_ people are a liability. And babies are the biggest liability of them all.

Letting out a slow breath, I try to calm myself but it''s just no use. That none stop wailing feels like its a physical thing surrounding me on all sides and pushing in on me with an unbearable force. It was suffocating, it was like being buried alive – a fairly apt metaphor if that crying ended up attracting the undead like I was worried about – and feeling suddenly claustrophobic, I veer off the road and down the slight incline, making my way towards the woods. I was practically running for that tree line. I just wanted to stand in an open space where I wasn't surrounded by cars and people on every side of me and actually _breathe_ but of course the Fates just love to hate me.

"And where're you going, sugar tits?" The voice comes seconds before a large calloused hand grabs my forearm and, not having been expecting to be grabbed so suddenly, I jerk and nearly fall flat on my ass. Stumbling to catch myself, I turn to look at the tall man whose now laughing at me. Stupid redneck.

"I'm just going for a walk." I say curtly then try to pull away from him.

He holds fast. "You'll get yerself killed."

"There aren't any zombies in the area." I want to convince myself as much as him but its hard with that baby screaming its lungs off.

He gives me a sort of funny look and tightens his hold on my arm, sending pain shooting up to my shoulder. "There might be. They probably coming a'running right now, hearing that tender morsel callin' for em'." He laughs boisterously, clearly finding his sense of humor hilarious but unfortunately I couldn't say I was particularly amused myself.

"Be that as it may," I say tightly as I bring my hand up to try and pry his thick fingers off of me. "I think I'll take my chances. Thank you, though."

Just when it seems like I've gotten my fingers between his hand and my skin, he suddenly gives me a shake that feels like it will tear my arm right out of its socket. A pained whimper escapes me but its covered by his obnoxiously loud laugh. "Well, ain't you just something! Ya' don't look like the feisty type but I guess you can never tell!" He turns his head, motioning with his other hand and the beer grasped in it – oh dear god, an alcoholic! - at another man standing a few feet away whose been leaning against a tree this whole time. Gee, thanks for the help, buddy. "Come check her out, boy. You ain't never gonna' guess who wants to go toe to toe with one of them suckers!"

"I don't know who you people are" I say slowly as I recall memories of seeing them around the caravan here and there. They'd looked like trouble so I'd always left them alone!"but I just want to go for a walk. I'm feeling a little claustrophobic right now, so I'd really appreciate the air."

The second guy fixes me with an amused smirk as he sidles up beside us, quickly glancing from the older man back to me. "If ya' go out there on yer own, yer gonna' be feeling dead."

Getting frustrated with these two comedians, I let out a sigh. "I honestly don't care. Now let me go!" I go to yank away and, much to my surprise, the drunk man releases his hold on me and I stumble backwards to the chorus of their laughter. My face warms as I just barely catch myself and, turning on my heel, I take off towards the trees. I don't even know what to think as I sprint across the field, the sound of rustling grass loud in my ears as I reel from that close encounter. Being drunk is no excuse to also be an ass!

My embarrassment is quickly interrupted though as the sound of heavy boot steps trail after me. As I sneak a peek over my shoulder, I'm half expecting to see that alcoholic following me but surprisingly enough its the second guy. At first I don't really know what to do but when I realize he's coming right at me with some kind of intent in his posture, I take off running.

Its only when I slam into the forest that I realize I should have tried to run back to the road but honestly with him right behind me I don't think I could have managed. At this point, the only thing that might help me get back to my roommates car and, subsequently, my bed was using the trees and underbrush to my advantage. It would work if I was lucky anyway which, so far, wasn't looking too promising.

I dart between trees and crash through bushes, stumbling and smacking into branches but no matter what I do the footsteps persist. I can barely breath and my legs start to slow as they grow tired and the next thing I know a strong arm has wrapped itself around my shoulders, jerking me to a stop, seconds before I'm slammed into a nearby tree. Crying out half in pain and half in fear, I struggle against his muscle hard body but its no use. He uses his full weight to effectively pin me to the tree trunk and I seethe as I try to get my hands up past his arms to claw at his face.

"I don't know why the fuck yer' runnin'. I'm just trying to stop ya' from being stupid and you act like I'm coming at ya' with a knife or somethin'" He snarls against my face, his breath hot and smelling strongly of alcohol and it incites some kind of primordial reaction that makes me turn to jelly against him. "I should'a just let you go and get killed; eaten by a wolf _or_ a zombie! Would'a saved me the trouble of chasin' ya' around in the woods in the middle of the night."

Gulping in some much needed air, I try to speak around my labored breathing. "I-I'm sorry … I didn't know … I saw you coming after me and -"

"And what? Thought I was gonna' drag ya' back and let my brother have his way with you?" He lets out a harsh bark of laughter and I wince, shirking when he reaches for my face but I have no room to pull away as he pushes my bangs up and back, away from my forehead. His hand is rough against my scalp, possessive even as he turns my head this way and that as if inspecting a prized horse. "Oh, and you'd best believe he wants a piece of ya' too. I could see it on his face. He wants to fuck the shit out of ya and he probably won't stop until he gets to."

Fear rises in me all over again and I try in vain to push him away, my fingernails digging into his sides through his thin, tattered shirt. Hoping that if I throw all of my weight into it I might be able to shove him back just enough to get free I desperately buck against him but all my efforts earn me is a low moan that sends fire racing straight to my loins.

"Mmm, I bet yer damn good in bed too. You look innocent n' sweet but I can tell there's more to ya' then that. Bet you push against a man just like that, dont'cha? Dig your nails in just the same way while ya scream for more ..." He runs his hand roughly through my hair twice before taking a fistful at the back of my head and yanking my neck back. Despite myself, a moan escapes me and I inadvertently push against him in what I can only assume is all the right ways if his accompanying moan was any indication. "Sweet Jesus, just look at ya'. You like it, don't you? Yer' lovin' every second'a this, ain't ya'?"

"N-no ..." I manage to get out but his bark of laughter smothers anything else I might have said.

He gives my hair another yank then I feel his other hand leave my shoulder and trail down to the hem of my dress where he unceremoniously shoves his fingers between my legs, roughly poking and prodding at my panties. I let out a gasp as my body tries to twitch away from his unforgiving fingers but then he shoves his whole hand between my thighs, cupping my womanhood, and I grow momentarily still. As I struggle for air, I realize he's gone completely still too and I start to wonder if he's come to his senses and will let me go.

These hopes are all but squashed when he suddenly does a rolling motion with his entire hand that simultaneously pushes his fingers, sheathed by my panties, up into my vagina and sends the ball of his hand crushingly into my clitoris. Gasping, I jerk back against the tree, accidentally slamming his hand into the trunk, as I grasp desperately at his hard arms. I feel the muscles in his right bicep tremble and dance under my own fingers seconds before he does it again and this time I can't hold it back and I cry out in pleasure. Dear god, how was he doing that!

"No," He sighs lightly, his voice husky with desire. "You ain't likin' this at all. I can tell."

He's grown still again and with my mind roiling in pleasure I wantingly grind against his hand. I just can't help myself, I feel so good but then, as if to tell me to calm myself, he gives my hair yet another jerk that leaves me whimpering. "Pluh-please ..." I beg, my voice sounding tiny and desperate in my own ears.

"Don't see why I should." He replies harshly, his face right in mine and his chin hair scratching my skin. "You said ya' don't like it, right? Y'know what I should do is take my belt to yer behind for lying. Girls ain't suppose to lie, especially not cute, innocent lookin' girls like you."

I feel light headed at this point and I blink widely up at the stars, trying to force my mind to work properly. "If I … look so innocent then why … why are you doing this to me?"

For a moment he doesn't say anything and I tremble at the thought that he's deciding whether or not to actually beat my ass but then he speaks and his voice makes me jerk harder then any belt ever could. "I can just tell. Under that innocent face, you're a sex lovin' slut. Am I right?" At first I don't say anything, far too overcome with sexual excitement to even form a coherent sentence, but then he squeezes my pussy tightly, snapping me out of my revere.

"Y-yes!" I yelp out in pain, trying to twist my body away from his hand but its simply useless.

My short answer seems to please him though and he eases the pressure, now rubbing me in gentle circles instead. "Well, let me put it like this;" He breathes right into my ear and it gently shifts the hair against my cheek "It's pretty damn hot to do the dirtiest things imaginable to a sweet lookin' face. Damn well hotter then doing' dirty things to a girl who looks dirty." He laughs against my cheek then his mouth is on mine in a demanding kiss, bruising my lips as he slides his hand out from between my legs and up to my waist. I don't know what I expected him to do next but roughly shove me was definitely not it.

I stagger to the side, managing to catch my balance and stand straight only to be shoved again and, with my back now facing him, he puts both hands on my shoulders and pushes me forward. At the last minute I realize what hes aiming for and then I'm being forced down over the trunk of a fallen tree. The wood scrapes at my stomach and I try to right myself but his hand pressing between my shoulder blades keeps me firmly in place. I hear the sound of him unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, loud in the otherwise silent forest, and that's when it hits me. This was actually going to happen.

And I can't say I've ever been more excited in all of my life.

He forces my panties down, straining my body slightly when he pulls them off my legs without letting up on my shoulder blade, then I feel the head of his cock find my slick entrance and I take a quick breath. I have to tell him to put a condom on but its too late. The air bursts out of my lungs in a surprised groan as he drives into me so hard I lurch forward, my hair framing my view of the forest floor. He feels large inside of me, stretching the walls of my pussy like nothing else before him and even with my mind far gone in the pleasure of it all I still decide to try again. I take another breath but he just doesn't give me a chance to speak and in an instant he's pulled out only to slam back in. I jerk forward from the momentum once more, my insides already throbbing in pleasure, and I realize that I wont be able to voice my concerns and even if I could he probably wouldn't stop at this point so I give up. Much to my surprise, the danger seems to add to the pleasure and in seconds my mind is almost entirely shut down and all I can do is scream in ecstasy as he, and I quote, 'fucks the shit out of me'.

After what seems like an eternity of being jerked back and forth, where the only thing that mattered in the world was our combined bodies, he pulls out but doesn't immediately come crashing back. My cunt immediately feels empty and the light breeze against my wet folds makes me shudder as I wonder if he'd finished. Then his hand is on my arm, yanking me up and twisting me around only to shove me back down against the the trunk. Finding myself looking up at the night sky again, I blink widely, dazed, as my chest heaves. He presses his body against mine once more, the lean muscle of his body hard against my skin and he reaches for the top of my dress which he roughly yanks at, forcing the short sleeves further down my arms. He immediately does the same to my bra, pushing it down far enough so my breasts pop free and he takes one in each hand, roughly kneading them.

For a second I go still, just trying to catch my breath but then he shifts his attention to my nipples, pinching them between calloused fingers, and I tremble, writhing against the fallen tree helplessly. He's not so singlehandedly discovered my biggest weakness and his accompanying laugh tells me he's damn well aware of it!

"Probably could've just played with yer tits a bit and still have got ya' goin', huh?"

I arch my back, feet digging into the dirt as I bring my hands up to grasp at his forearms. "S-stop ..."

"What was that?" He all but snarls, sounding almost pissed off and his grip on my nipples tighten just slightly.

My eyes widen at this and I quickly blurt out; "Fuck me! I just want you to fuck me! I'm already so turned on, I can't stand any more of this! It's too much! So please! Stop and just fuck me!"

There's silence for a good second and then hes tightly pinching my nipples and twisting, making my body jerk and writhe under his. "Ya' don't get to decide how this goes, girlie." Without warning, he releases my nipples and I let out a pained moan as they throb in the cool air but before I can fully recover he's roughly pushing me back onto my stomach. Except this time, he keeps one of my legs pulled up towards the sky so my body is oddly contorted and I grasp the tree tightly as he forces his cock back inside of me. This new angle makes him feel even bigger and, judging by his moan, me feel even tighter and he begins to plow into me at full speed again. With my left leg hugged tightly to the front of him, fucking my sideways, my thighs begin to quiver and the world spins before me with indescribable pleasure.

This time I know exactly when he's finished with no doubt in my mind whatsoever. His thrusts come faster, jerky and his body begins to shake but the most telling sign is when he actually orgasms. Just as he lets out a low groan, I feel it inside of me. His cock swells and then he grows still. The subtle sensation of his semen splurting right against my cervix makes me writhe against the fallen tree and a new wave of horror crashes into me. Pregnancy is the last thing I needed, especially during the apocalypse but it felt so … so very good.

Groaning, I shiver under him as he finishes pumping his seed into me and I feel my eyes rolling in my skull. I'd never had a man cum inside of me before but dear god if it wasn't just about the best thing I'd ever felt. It seems like my entire body is throbbing around his cock, all but begging for its own release, and I can't help but wonder if he can feel it too. Slowly he pulls out, releasing my leg before standing up. After such a thorough fucking I just can't bring myself to move yet and when I hear him moving to retrieve his pants I realize that he's completely done. I can't help but feel slightly disappointed, more so when I realize I don't even have a vibrator to turn to. Damn him and damn him again for being such a good lay.

"Whats your name?" I find myself suddenly asking and I'm not even sure why I bother.

There's a moment of silence then; "Daryl."

I wait expectantly but when I hear the tall tell zip of his fly, it occurs to me that I don't have much more time with him. "Don't you want to know mine?" I blurt, shifting on the ground to look back at him over my shoulder. I'm not sure if its just because I was taking a second look at him or simply because of my post sex euphoria, but I notice with startling clarity that he's actually pretty damn hot. Clearly a redneck Southerner, but damn hot none the less.

"I don't really care what yer name is." He spares me a cursory glance before turning and making his way back the way we'd apparently come, leaving me shocked and paralyzed in the dirt. "Unless you think ya' can find yer way back without my help, I suggest you follow me."

I hesitate a moment, entirely put off by his suddenly standoffish attitude, but then I realize that I'd probably get lost trying to get back to the highway in the middle of the night and I jump up, quickly grabbing my panties before following him. I wanted desperately to put them on, my inner thighs already slick with various liquids, but he showed no sign of slowing down so I had no choice but to bunch them in my hand and wait until we'd at least reached the edge of the forest. We walk in silence, neither of us having anything to say to one another. What a total ass! To force himself on me and then act like he couldn't care less about me? I don't know who this Daryl guy thought he was but I was not happy about this turn of events.

Well, at least on one good note that baby had stopped crying.

Okay! This is the first thing I've ever written for TWD and I'm thinking about making this into a multichapter thing. I left the identity of the narrator completely ambiguous on purpose because I'm seriously considering making it a choose your own adventure kind of fic. Why, you ask? Well, it's no secret that this fandom's fanfiction is filled with oc's and it's an even less kept secret that those oc's are more often then not self insertions into the world of TWD. That being as it is, I thought: hey! What if there was a choose your own adventure story featuring Daryl that could please all of the fangirls so there might be less badly written oc's floating around? So, tell me what you think. If interest seems low, this will likely remain a oneshot because I'm working on other things at the moment so tell me what you think! : )


End file.
